gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
Nash Forbes
Damon Ethan Forbes, '''a main character more known as '''Nash Forbes, is one of the main characters in Glee: Soul Talent. ''He is a student at William McKinley High School, and is active in New Directions and later the football team. He works at Collins' Family Car Shop. Nash is the captain of the New Directions along with Madison. Nash made his first debut in The Geek Inside of Us All. He fills the Puck/Griffin role. In the majority of the fourth season, Nash has a lot of drama dealing with Abley Summers and Ivy Harpp. During season four-point-five, Abley and Nash have a few up and downs, some to the thanks of Ivy, but in the end it all works out. In season five, he and Abley are together and very much in love. '''Nash' is portrayed by Keegan Allen. Season 4 The Next Generation In the first episode, Nash has no speaking lines. When Madison, Luna, and Abley are talking in the cafeteria, Abley spots Nash. Abley and Nash's eyes meet, but are quickly disconected. The Geek Inside of Us All Nash auditions for the New Directions with Bad by Michael Jackson. When he walked through the choir room doors, everyone was surprised. Because of Mr. Schue's not turning anyone away, Nash got to preform his song wit backup from Taylor, Chris, and Bent O' Neil. This Means War Nash has two secret admirers, Abley and Piper, who do a voiceover about their crush, Nash. Nash is in a relationship with a girl named Ivy Harpp. After New Directions sings Glad You Came, Nash meets Cedric Dash, a mean, insulting member of Vocal Reaper. Nash shoves Cedric, and Holly and the Vocal Reapers leave. Takes Two to Fall In Love Nash and Abley are assigned duet partners. Nash is happy with this, saying that he felt something different when he first saw Abley. Nash and Abley then pratice their song, Half Of My Heart in the choir room, where Nash is playing the guitar. They take a break from the song and talk a bit. Abley tells Nash that she's surprised people like Nash would want to join the Glee club. Nash then goes on to tell Abley about his history and his parents. Before he knows whats going on, Abley leans in and kisses him. The kiss is fantastic, but also shortlived once Nash breaks it and runs away, very confused. They are both blissfully unaware that someone had caught the kiss on camera. Suspicion Nash is acting weirdly when he picks up Ivy from school, but doesn't tell Ivy anything. Memories Nash is paired with Carter. Nash sees Abley and her partner, Liam, laughing by Toronto's car. Nash gets jealous, but Ivy cuts his thoughts. Weaknesses, Secrets, and Sneaking Around Nash gets a text under the name Satan, meaning Savannah in a mass text about meeting her in the choir room. When Savannah proposes the secrets idea, Nash quickly shots it down. In the end, Savannah still gets her secrets idea drawn out. Abley and I kissed is what Nash decided to write down as his secret. Nash feels sick when Cedric tells Ivy and Toronto that he and Abley kissed when they were all, including Celeste, gathered in the choir room. Ivy and Toronto run out of the building and into the parking lot. Abley and him both run out aswell, trying to find them. Nash finds Ivy. Ivy is upset and crying. Nash tries to get Ivy to let him explain. Ivy points at Abley who runs into the two, telling Nash that she would let him explain after Abley left, and so she did. Nash explains everything to Ivy. Ivy asks him why he didn't tell her, but Nash doesn't have an answer for her. Nash tells Ivy that he never meant to hurt her and is about to tell her that he loves her, but Ivy cuts him off. Ivy says that Nash should've resisted Abley, and she sings Should've Said No. After Ivy runs off, Abley waves at Nash. Nash smiles back with a slight wave. He feels like this was how things were supposed to be and the episode draws to an end. Taylor Swift Tribute Part Deux Nash's break up with Ivy got around, and Piper keeps pursuing him. Nash is clearly annoyed from her advances and walks away in the parking lot when Piper talks to him. Nash has a blank face when Ivy and Hunter sing I Knew You Were Trouble. Nash knows Abley dedicated Sparks Fly to him. He and Abley don't notice how jealous Ivy is. In the courtyard, Nash explaines to Chase that Madison has a crush on him. Chase wonders how Nash knows this. Nash tells Chase that he has enough girl problems on his hands. Nash, Chase, River, and Austynn sing State of Grace because they decided the girls they have their eyes on deserve a little something. Invitational Horrors Savannah tells Abley in a flashback that Nash and Piper kissed. In a voiceover, Nash says that that's not how the story went. Nash has a flashback revealing that Piper is the one who instigated the kiss and Nash the pushes her off him. Truth New, New, New Turn Up The Music The Beauty & The Tragedy I Play to Win I Got Nothing SαVƐ I Will Fight and Defend Party Hard Because They Do Season 4.5 School's Out Lesson Learned Truth or Truth If It's Love Season 5 New Additions The World's a Stage In Your Shoes Personality Nash is very much the bad-boy of the group. He's the one you turn to if you need help for revenge. He's the guy who you'd expect to blow off school, but Nash is more than just this "Mr. Tough Guy" act he fronts. He's a real gentleman when it comes to relationships. He's sweet and caring and protective, but not over the line. Nash, because of his wealthy family, will do anything, including steal money from his parents to help friends and/or lovers. Like any other teenage boy, Nash can be insecure and doesn't think he's that special and worthless. Nash is more mysterious. You can't read him and know what he's thinking, because Nash likes to push his feelings and thoughts back, which can lead to conflict. But on the other half, deep down, Nash has a heart of gold. He likes hanging out with people, though he'd never tell them that. Nash tries to do things for the best of things. He'll defend his friends. Though sometimes, Nash has those bad days and lets the anger control him, which is why Abley suggested Nash to join the McKinley High Titans. History/Back Story Nash was born and raised in a wealthy community. His parents are rich and prejudice with cold hearts. Nash was practically raised by his nana because his parents were too busy hosting parties or working. He barely saw them. When Nash went to elementary school, he learned what was really happening to him. He barely knew his parents. He felt like they didn't want him. He learned the coldness in people's hearts. Nash didn't want to live like this. In middle school, Nash used to go down to abandoned tunnels and spray-paint the word Nash. One day while he was doing it, a couple of gang members caught him, and from then on, they called him Nash, and he's stuck with it. It was freshman year when Nash got his own house to escape the torture his parents put him under. Appearance Nash is a ruggedly handsome young man with a bit of scruff lining his firm jaw. He stands 6'1" and can sometimes be a bit klutzy. Nash has light brown hair and sky blue eyes. His hands are rough from working on his motorcycle and doing his job at Collins' Family Car Shop. He is athletic and strong, showing from being the defensive tackle then to the quarterback and from the occasional fist fight. Nash plays the drums and the guitar. Relationships Ivy Harpp :Main article: Nash-Ivy Relationship Nash and Ivy started dating before The Next Generation, which is revealed in Suspicion when Ivy joins because she's suspicious of Nash's behavior. In Weaknesses, Secrets, and Sneaking Around, Ivy learns of the kiss Nash and Abley shared in Takes Two to Fall In Love, and they break up. After their break up, Ivy seems to be jealous of Abley and Nash's new romance. Abley Summers :Main article: Nash-Abley Relationship Abley gets romantic feelings for Nash in This Means War along with Piper and is confused because she has a boyfriend, Toronto. In Takes Two to Fall In Love, Abley and Nash are paired up as partners to sing a duet. When they were practicing, Abley kissed Nash and someone took a picture of. In Memories when Abley is paired up with Andrews, Nash realizes that he's jealous. Abley uses this and flaunts her partnership in Nash's face. It's not until Weaknesses, Secrets, and Sneaking Around when Ablash takes a turn for the worst. Cedric was the one who took the picture of Nash and Abley kissing, and shows them to Ivy and Toronto. Ivy breaks up with Nash and Toronto breaks up with Abley. In Taylor Swift Tribute Part Deux, Nash has cut Abley away from her. In Invitational Horrors, Abley is worried from Nash's current cold shoulder, and goes to her friend, Savannah, who goes under cover. She comes back with the information of Piper kissing Nash. Songs Audition Song *'Bad '''in ''The Geek Inside of Us All ''with the New Directions boys Solos Season Four *'I'm Yours by Jason Mraz ''in ''Truth *Nothing' by ''The Script ''in ''I Got Nothing *'Summertrain '''by ''Greyson Chance ''in ''Gay is OK Season Four-Point-Five Season Five Unknown *'New York' by Snow Patrol *'Never Say Never '''by ''The Fray ''(possibly with Dante) *'Hero' by ''Enrique Iglesias Duets Season Four *'Half Of My Heart' by John Mayer feat. Taylor Swift (Takes Two to Fall In Love) (Abley) *'Dark Side' by Kelly Clarkson (Invitational Horrors) (Austynn) *'Someone Like You' by Adele (Turn Up The Music) (Madison) *'Tied Together With A Smile' by Taylor Swift (Gay is OK) (Ivy) Season Four-Point-Five Season Five Solos (In a Group Preformance) Trivia *Nash and Abley Summers were the roots of Glee: Soul Talent *The writer, Rylee, came up with Nash around 11 PM one night and drew a picture of him *Nash has the most duets with anyone *Has a motorcycle *Nash seems to soften up around Abley *Favorite color is red or black *Nash uses a Droid Razr *Has a little brother, Teddy, who is also criminally neglected by his parents *Nash drives a Jeep, like Jade but instead of silver, it's black **Nash also rides a motorcycle *Named himself "Nash" after his signature from grafitti *Comes from a rich family, but is not spoiled to extreme *Nash can play the guitar, first seen in Takes Two to Fall In Love in Half Of My Heart, and Abley states he can play the drums *Nash has a love of superheroes, particularly Spiderman and Batman *Nash, along with Skylier, Wesley, and Savannah live away from their parents Gallery NashDrawing.png NashDrawing2.png NashForbes.jpg Nash.png Nash-Guitar.jpg Nash-PLL.png Nash1.jpg Nash2.jpg Nash3.jpg Nash4.jpg Keegan Allen1.jpg Keegan Allen2.jpg Keegan Allen3.jpg Keegan Allen4.jpg Keegan Allen5.jpg Keegan Allen6.jpg Keegan Allen7.jpg Keegan Allen8.jpg Keegan Allen9.jpg Keegan Allen10.jpg Keegan Allen11.jpg Keegan Allen12.jpg Keegan Allen13.jpg Nash living room.jpg|Nash's living room Quotes Navigational Category:Soul Talent Characters Category:New Directions members Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:William McKinley High School students Category:Main characters